


Her Pet

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Plug, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea likes being Michonne's kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Pet

Michonne made sure to jingle her keychain as she unlocked the front door. That was the signal that she and Andrea had decided on. Pushing open the door with her shoulder because her hands were full with the bags of groceries, she saw out of the corner of her eye Andrea waiting for her. She was kneeling on the floor, looking up at her with eager, adoring eyes. Michonne ignored her for now. Her pet could wait until the groceries were put away. 

After she hauled the bags onto the counter Michonne began putting everything away. She moved from the fridge to the pantry, only stopping when she hear the meowing. She cast a glance at the kneeling woman and grinned.

“Be patient kitten, I have to finish putting everything away.”

Andrea huffed. She jammed her hands between her legs and pouted. Michonne had to giggle at it. Normally when the blonde pouted it was silly. With the pink collar with rhinestones and a bell, the clip-on cat ears and the thigh-high pink and white socks that Michonne had picked out for her from Sock Dreams, the level of silliness was only increased. 

Realizing that Michonne was set on her task, Andrea turned and went towards the living room on her hands and knees. She let out huffy little sighs as she did, and Michonne couldn't help but look. She'd deciding on wearing that plug with the white fluffy tail attached. Michonne thought it was ridiculous, but Andrea was into the whole gig from tip to tail. Plus, the blonde made sweet noises whenever Michonne played around with it. Some things were worth silliness. 

Once she was done, Michonne went to join her girlfriend. She was curled up on the couch, a sulky expression on her face. When she saw Michonne enter she turned her head and made room for her on the cushions by tucking her legs underneath her. It made it so her ass was slightly in the air. That was signal to the other woman that her pouting was just a show and for Michonne to keep going. 

“Kitten.” Michonne made a soft beckoning sound, trailing her fingers lightly over the blonde's lower back. Andrea raised her backside slightly at the touch and looked back at Michonne. The darker woman stroked the spot right above her crack, and Andrea shifted. She braced her knees on the couch, spread her legs and raised her ass. From that angle Michonne had a lovely view of her girlfriend's cunt. Under the blonde curls she could see the folds of it. She could tell Andrea was wet, as well as smell it. It set her mouth watering, but that could wait. The whole point of the scene was playfulness and Michonne was nothing if not indulgent with Andrea. She tickled the spot with her fingertips and the blonde let out a purring sigh. Her hand drifted down to the tops of the thigh high socks. They were just a bit too tight around the meat of Andrea's thighs, squeezing them. Michonne caressed the flesh bulging out from the tops. To her, there was nothing that could be sexier. 

“I got a treat for you kitten.” She reached into her pocket and produced a small bag of M and Ms. “C'mere sweetie.” 

Andrea's head perked up and she turned around. Michonne tore open the bag and shook out a few candies into her hand. She held it up for the blonde to see.

“Go on, take your treat.” 

Andrea dipped her head and took one of the candies. The tip of her tongue grazed against Michonne's hand, giving her just a hit of what Andrea really wanted to do with her tongue. The other woman grinned and held a piece of the candy between her thumb and forefinger, raising it high so that the blonde would have to stretch up to grab it with her mouth. And Andrea did. When her mouth closed around Michonne's fingers she gave them a nip.

“Naughty kitten.” Michonne demurred. She was enjoying the sight of Andrea's breasts too much to seriously reprimand her. The blonde crawled into her lap and nuzzled her face as she purred, rubbing against it like a cat marking its owner. 

“You think just because you're cute you're gonna get away with it?” Michonne said with a grin, stroking her girlfriends back from the nape of her neck to her ass. Her fingers drifted lower until they reached the plug held firmly inside of the blonde's ass. She traced the rim of her hole with a delicate touch. Already sensitive from being stretched around the toy, it made Andrea shudder. She pushed against the touch, asking for more with her body language because kittens did not talk to their owners. Michonne rubbed her fingers around her hole with a firmer touch before grasping the base of the toy. She wiggled it, pushed it gently then pulled it back only to push it back in again. Michonne repeated that motion over and over, each time pulling the toy out a little more. Andrea's breathing was coming out in gasps now, and her hands were grabbing onto the front of the other woman's shirt in an attempt to knead her flesh. When Michonne pulled out the toy far enough to see the start of its bulbous body only to let it go and see it slip back deep into Andrea's ass, the blonde let out a mewling cry. She looked up at her owner, biting her bottom lip and a plea in her eyes. 

Michonne couldn't resist that look. “Come on kitten, I think I've teased you enough.” She pushed the blonde onto her back on the couch. “Stay right there.”

Andrea nodded with a smile and wiggled her hips in excitement. Michonne's hand drifted between her legs for a moment, and she was pleased to feel just how wet the blonde already was. She couldn't resist slipping in a couple of fingers just for the briefest of moments. She wanted to get something a little more than just fingers for Andrea, but seeing the blonde squirm and whimper was too good. 

Michonne removed her fingers and sucked the musky juices off of them.“Be a good kitten and stay right there.” She rushed to their bedroom, tossing off her clothes fast. She wasn't interested in making her girlfriend squirm anymore. All she was interested in was getting to the point where she was inside of Andrea, with her letting out those sweet noises she did when she was getting fucked just right. She grabbed the implements she needed out of the box under their bed, and hurried back to the living room as she slipped on the black nylon harness. Andrea was still laying there, except her legs were bent up against her chest and her fingers were continuing what Michonne had started. 

“Kitten.” Michonne spoke the endearment sternly. “Stop it. You know you're not allowed.”

Andrea sighed and tried giving the other woman those pleading eyes that had worked before, but now Michonne was having none of it.

“Get on your hands and knees. Now.” She spoke it as if she were reprimanding a misbehaving animal. The blonde obeyed with a sad sigh and licked the fingers that had been stroking her cunt, cleaning them. While she did, Michonne slipped her dildo into the ring of the harness and adjusted the straps. Last time she hadn't done that well enough and the thing had slipped off of her mid-thrust, leaving the both of them scrambling to get it back on. 

“You've been so naughty you're not going to get to suck it.” She slapped the prone woman's ass, eliciting a disappointed sigh from her that turned into a yelp. She leaned down, her breasts pressing up against Andrea's back. “Only good little pets get the right to suck my cock.” 

The blonde dropped her head and spread her legs a little more as Michonne guided the head of the toy against her cunt. She pushed in slowly, and kept her thrusts shallow. Careful. Andrea kept pushing back against it, too greedy for it to worry about being careful. The fluffy white tail was brushed aside and made to lay on top of Andrea's ass. The fake fur made her skin feel hot and ticklish.

Michonne slipped her hand through the blonde's hair and grabbed it at the roots. She pulled back, making Andrea arch her back and let out a shaky gasp. “Slow down kitten. Don't.” She punctuated her words with swats to her girlfriend's ass. “Get.” Andrea couldn't sustain the cat-like noises and kept letting out those shaky gasps that were getting louder. “Greedy.” With calculated   
precision, Michonne pushed in deep, and the cry that Andrea let out was a song of helpless pleasure to her ears. 

She thrust into Andrea with long strokes, watching her body for any sign of distress. “You like getting your holes stuffed up huh?” 

Andrea responded by meeting Michonne's thrusts hard, her flesh slapping against her girlfriend's. Michonne did love the way her ass moved when she did that. It got so pleasingly wobbly. 

“Yeah you do.” Michonne pulled at her hair, making her bend back further. “You take it so good kitten. Go on and touch your clit. I wanna see how hard you can cum.” 

Andrea braced herself with one hand and the other went to work. With that, it took very little time for her to collapse, crying out so loudly Michonne knew that their neighbors were going to give them dirty looks for the next few days. She pulled out slowly, letting Andrea fall onto the couch completely. She stroked the blonde's thighs and ass, giving her a few minutes to recover before carefully removing the plug from her hole. 

“That went really well.” The blonde sighed, turning over and motioning Michonne to lay on her. The other woman slipped off her harness, letting it fall to the floor along with the toy. She sprawled on top of Andrea, nuzzling her neck.

“Yeah.” She carefully took out the cat ear clips from Andrea's hair. They'd gone all askew from her hair being pulled. The collar came off next, and was left on the floor along with all the other implements. Clean up could wait until after the cuddling. 

“Both the toys at once was perfect.” Andrea kissed Michonne's chin. “It was good with your fingers, but that was just-” She let out a satisfied sigh. “-perfect.”

Michonne chuckled. “Kinky slut.” 

“Yeah, but I'm your kinky slut.” Andrea began laying kisses everywhere she could reach. While she did she managed to wiggle off her socks without getting out from under the other woman. Once they were fully skin to skin, they both sighed contentedly. It was doubly satisfying for the blonde, as the socks got too tight after a while. 

“Yes you are.” Michonne went in and captured the blonde's mouth in a slow kiss, their tongues licking their way into it. “So, since this went well does that mean I get that oral sex marathon you promised me?” 

Andrea slapped her ass. “Oh shut up you're getting that no matter what. Just try and stop me from eating your pussy till my jaw gives out.” 

Michonne giggled. Hopefully Andrea would be recovered soon so they could start in on that.


End file.
